Found You
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: "I want to stay with you, koibito." Sakura said. "Can't I stay with you?" Hearing her plea and looking at her eyes were enough for Itachi to make up his mind. "Of course, koishii."
1. Found You

**A/N: I am currently experiencing writer's block for my other fan fiction and when this idea came to mind, I just had an urge to write it since I think it would be a waste to let it slide. This is what I get for watching a lot of crime/forensic shows to get inspired for my other story. Anyway, I don't really have any expectations for this story but please do send in what you think instead of just dropping by and reading. I would really like to know what you think so that I'd know if I would be writing for this anime no matter what the pairing is in the future. This is my first fic for this anime. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to the original storyline of Naruto, the anime and the manga. I wish I did, trust me but I don't…reality bites…oh well…on to the story then…that, the concept, I own. Yipee! **

**Michiko**

_Found You_

"Naruto, I have a test tomorrow, can't we just-" Sakura reasoned to one of her best friends. She wanted out on his latest idea, a sleepover.

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan. It will be cool. Hinata wouldn't be able to come, you know her dad won't let her if she's the only girl. Come on."

WHACK!"Idiot!" Sakura said, trying to restrain her anger. Sure, she loved Naruto like a brother but sometimes he just drives her over the wall. "Weren't you even listening? I, including Hinata, have a test tomorrow and we have to study! Knowing you, we wouldn't be able to study if we slept over!"

Naruto nursed his head, the spot where Sakura hit him, with a pout on his face. "Then why don't you guys just bring your books over and you can study there? I don't want her to stay alone, not when there's this serial killer targeting young women running around. You know her parents are conservative enough not to let me stay there with her, especially since Neji is out of the country for awhile."

Sakura let out an exasperated breath and rubbed her temple. She could feel a headache coming along. Naruto did have a point. She turned to Sasuke beside her, who had kept quiet the entire time. He was leaning back on the chair he was sitting on, arms crossed. Sakura knew he wasn't going to give an input in this.

"Fine." Sakura finally said, much to Naruto's delight. She turned to Sasuke again and told him, "I'm crashing in with you tonight."

"Hn."

"Cool! Then you two can finally hook up." Naruto teased.

WHACK! This time it was Sasuke who whacked him on the head. "Shut up, dobe!"

"Oi! What was that for, teme? It's true! You and Sakura-chan sharing a room for an entire night, things are bound to happen." He said suggestively.

Sakura rubbed her temples again, definitely a headache coming along. She wanted to scream and punch Naruto, hoping he would get the idea but feeling Sasuke's deathly aura flare beside her told her she didn't need to lift a finger.

"I'm definitely rooming in with you, Sasuke. At least you are quiet enough so I can get some studying done. It's Hinata we should be feeling sorry for right now."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, letting go of Naruto's neck. He then stood up. "Come on. I'll drive you to your apartment so you can get your stuff. We'll pass by a drug store to get some aspirin for your headache. The dobe can go and get Hinata before it gets really late." Sakura said nothing as she followed Sasuke to his car.

XxXxXx

With Sasuke waiting in the car, Sakura headed up to her apartment. It was already getting late. She knew that her roommate was already asleep. Upon entering their apartment, she made a quick decision to leave the lights off so that she wouldn't wake Ayame up. She knew that Ayame was a light sleeper and had classes very early the next day.

She went to her room and felt for her books. With a knap sack, she quickly got herself some change of clothes and felt for her books. It was a good thing that she knew the layout of her room really well and was a neat freak, knowing where everything went. Without wasting too much time, Sakura silently left the apartment, locking the door after her.

It was already around noon when Sakura found herself heading back to her apartment feeling quite happy. After exams, she was going out with Ino and Hinata to celebrate and to have a much needed all-girls-outing.

But as she approached her apartment, she suddenly felt that there was something off. Walking down the hall, it was like time started to slow and everyone was moving in slow motion. She then spotted Shikamaru walking towards her, making her halt and look at him questioningly.

"What's going on?"

Shikamaru hesitated. Sakura could tell that there was indeed something wrong. "When was the last time you saw Ayame?"

At first, Sakura didn't register the question. "Yesterday morning, before I left for the hospital…why? Is Ayame alright?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. Sakura knew it was a bad sign. Instead, Shikamaru said, "Something happened, Sakura, and I'm afraid it is something you'll need to see."

Before she could give any sort of answer or response. She noticed Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui approaching.

"I'll take it from here, Nara-san." Itachi said, not breaking eye contact with Sakura. Shikamaru nodded and excused himself. Before walking off, he laid a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. When they met gazes again, Shikamaru gave her a reassuring nod.

Sakura looked back at Itachi and Shisui. Without another word, Sakura was led inside. She looked around. It seemed that there was nothing out of the ordinary. There were no signs of struggle or remnants of an attack. She then noticed that she was being led to where the rooms were. As they passed Ayame's room, Sakura's eyes widened. She took in a surprised gasp as she saw her roommate and friend's body on her bed, arms bound to her bed posts, legs sprawled out. Clearly, she had been sexually assaulted before her throat was slit. There were two people there who were unbinding the body, being prepared to be taken.

Sakura felt herself immobilized as she found herself in suspended animation. It took awhile before she noticed Shisui had closed the door to Ayame's room in front of her while Itachi was guiding her towards the direction of her room.

If Sakura thought that seeing Ayame dead on the bed was bad, what she saw next proved her wrong. Written on top of her bed sent chills all over her body.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn the lights on, Sakura?"

It was written with what seemed to be Ayame's blood. Reading it made Sakura's insides churn. _Oh Kami!_

Her eyes were wide. Her body was rigid. She felt her knees weakening below her. Before her knees reached the floor, Sakura found herself caught by Itachi's fast reflexes. It took awhile before Sakura realized that Itachi was talking to her.

"I apologize, Sakura, that you have to see this."

Sakura gripped the hand Itachi had around her waist. "I-is it ok if…we talked s-somewhere else?"

Without another word, she felt Itachi help her on her feet, guiding her out without letting go. Shisui followed the two silently.

Sakura sat on the couch. Itachi sat in front of her, on the coffee table, and Shisui stood a few feet from them.

"Please tell me this isn't the serial killer's work…" Sakura said almost pleadingly. She knew the answer without them telling her. She just wanted to hope it was not to try and lessen the gravity of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. We can't tell you that." Shisui answered. Itachi simply watched her reaction.

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She willed her fear down.

"Sakura," Came Itachi's deep voice. He waited until he and Sakura shared eye contact. "I am well aware that this situation terrifies you and wish not to talk about it. But I am afraid I need to ask you some questions."

"I understand, Itachi-san."

"When was the last time you saw Ayame-san?"

"Yesterday morning, before I went to the hospital."

"You didn't see her last night?" Shisui asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I stayed over at Sasuke and Naruto's apartment. Naruto made me so that Hinata's dad would allow her to come over. Naruto didn't want her alone at her house because of the serial killer running loose."

"Although, you came over last night, am I correct?"

"Yes. It was a last minute change of plans."

"Can you tell me everything that occurred when you went home last night?" Itachi asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and started, "After my duty, I was supposed to head home. It was my turn to cook dinner. I bumped into Sasuke and Naruto and got dragged to dinner. I called here but no one was picking up so I thought Ayame still wasn't home. It was around 5:45 so I thought nothing of it. As I told you, Naruto convinced me to stay over so Sasuke offered to drive me here and get my stuff."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember exactly what happened.

"Sasuke asked me if I needed help with my stuff, you know, my overnight bag and books. I told him I got it, that I wouldn't be long. He just looked at me for awhile then nodded. He said that he'd wait for me in the car and call if I change my mind so he could come up."

She took another deep breath. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Itachi again, who was waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I opened the door and started feeling for the lights but then I noticed Ayame's keys on the bowl, right there on the side table by the door." Sakura pointed while the two men's gazes followed. Sakura then gave a sad smile before continuing, "Ayame has this thing. She is not a morning person. More often than not, she sleeps in a bit and tends to rush her morning rituals, barely gets breakfast and always forgets stuff, like her keys. I set up that table and told her to keep leaving her keys there so that when she goes and opens the door, she'll see and won't forget them. Another of Ayame's quirks is that she is a very light sleeper. The slightest noise and the lights could easily wake her."

"That was why you decided against opening the lights." Itachi said. It wasn't a question.

Sakura nodded before continuing, "I carefully made my way towards my room. It wasn't that hard. Sure the hall between the living room and my room can get pretty dark but last night, Ayame's room door was slightly open, just enough for some moonlight to pass. I went to my room. I felt for my stuff and left."

They were silent for awhile. They heard a gurney being rolled. Sakura didn't turn. She didn't want to see Ayame's remains so soon again. The two Uchihas watched but Itachi's attention returned to Sakura.

Itachi laid a hand on her shoulder and when he had her attention, he proceeded to say, "Pack your things, Sakura. I need you to pack all your essentials then I'm taking you to my brother's apartment. You are safer there."

Sakura nodded and headed towards her room. Shisui and Itachi watched her go as Itachi stood beside Shisui.

"What are you thinking, Itachi?" Shisui couldn't help but ask while his gaze lingered on the room Sakura disappeared to.

Itachi's face did not betray anything. He glanced side ways at Shisui and answered, disregarding the question, "I will meet you back at the office after I've had Sakura settled. I will also talk to Sasuke about this."

Shisui simply gave an exasperated breath and nodded. He had worked with Itachi long enough to pick up his unspoken command, take charge while I'm gone. Shisui then headed out.

With only Itachi and Sakura left in the apartment, he made his way towards her room. As he stood by the doorway, he noted that she was making an effort not to look at the horrifying message left for her. Without another word, Itachi walked over to her, grasped her arm and pulled her against him.

Sakura was taken aback, eyes widening at the suddenness but soon allowed her muscles to loosen. Her arms wrapped around his torso, hands grasping the back of his coat. She closed her eyes and buried her face against the junction of where his neck met his shoulder. She allowed his scent to overwhelm her nerves. Itachi's hold on her tightened. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. Opening his eyes, the intense onyx hue started to show all the things he wouldn't show to anyone beside Sakura, his Sakura.

"I know I shouldn't be afraid because I have you taking care of me, koibito, but," her grip tightened and she pressed herself closer to him. "I'm really terrified. Last night…last night, he was here…in my apartment…in my room. He saw me, koibito, he saw me."

Tears started falling from her eyes as the gravity of how close she was to death dawned at her.

"Shhh," Itachi said after awhile as he tried to soothe her. "I'm here, koishii." He had been scared. He felt this intense fear when they had been summoned that morning. When he learned that a young woman had been killed and was given Sakura's address, it felt like his whole world was coming to an end. It took almost his everything to keep his cool. When he saw her alive and well, an overwhelming relief came over him.

"I want to stay with you, koibito." Sakura said, pulling away slightly to look up at him. "Can't I stay with you?"

Hearing her plea and looking at her eyes were enough for Itachi to make up his mind. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek with his knuckles. He then leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Of course, koishii." He wrapped his arms around her again. He then added, "If I am to let go of this case because of my affiliation to you, I am afraid that I will have to reveal our relationship. Are you comfortable with that?" He could feel her smile against his neck.

"Yes, I am. I think it's time we came out clean. We would have told them eventually. Although," Sakura broke off and cupped his face with both hands. "Are you ok with this, Itachi? This case…this is your job…if we reveal, you will-"

Itachi cut her off with a kiss. "This is only one case. In my work, there will be others. On the other hand, there is only one you. If it will make you feel safer and to be honest, it will make me feel better, I will stay with you at all times."

XxXxXx

Itachi opened the door for Sakura as they made their way to the elevators that would lead them to Itachi's office. He led them towards his father's office.

Shisui saw Itachi and Sakura arrive. He noticed them heading towards Fugaku's office. For a split second he made contact with Itachi. It got him to follow the pair.

When the door opened, Fugaku was on the phone. He saw the three entering and held a finger up.

"I expect the reports on my desk by tomorrow morning. No excuses." Fugaku said as he ended the call and stood.

"Ah, Sakura," He held out his arms towards the young woman who was like a daughter to him and his wife. She had been his youngest son's best friend for years. "Are you alright, my dear? I have heard."

Sakura gave him a hug and a sad smile. After her parents' deaths years ago, Fugaku and Mikoto were the closest to parents she had aside from Tsunade, her godmother.

"I've been better, Fugaku-san, although I'm a little shaken up."

"Of course, of course." Fugaku said as he ushered her to a chair. He then turned to his son and nephew. "Itachi. Shisui." The two then bowed in respect to the older Uchiha.

"Superintendent general, Uchiha-san, if I may, I wish to be re-assigned to another case from Haruno-san's case." Itachi said, as coolly and professional as he could muster.

To say that Fugaku and Shisui were surprised was an understatement.

"What is the reason behind such a request, Itachi?" Fugaku answered.

"Superintendent –"

"Itachi."

Itachi straightened and gave a nod. "Father, I cannot lead this case because-" He was stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

The two men immediately glanced her way. "Fugaku-san, I am sorry to interrupt but I requested Itachi-san to stay with me…I wanted to stay with him." Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm. This wasn't exactly her idea of telling Fugaku that she and Itachi were dating. Sakura shifted her gaze from father to son before she continued. "Itachi-san is my-"

"-boyfriend." Itachi finished for her, noticing that her blush grew. He reached for her hand and grasped it gently.

Shisui, who had been silently watching, couldn't help but gawk. His cousin who had never shown any interest in the opposite sex was dating his brother's best friend.

"It's about time." Fugaku commented.

All three other occupants of the room turned to him. Fugaku all out smiled and hugged Sakura once more.

Sakura froze. She was stunned and confused. Her eyes met Itachi's, who shared in her surprise although his face didn't show it.

"I always knew you would be a part of this family one day. I am relieved that you are finally dating one of my sons." Fugaku said.

Sakura wasn't exactly sure how to reply at that point. She felt an arm circle around her waist from behind and pulled her towards a hard chest.

"Father, as for my request-" Itachi started as he held Sakura close to him.

"Ah yes. It is denied." Fugaku immediately answered as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, his gaze not leaving the couple.

"But-" Itachi argued but was silence when Fugaku held up a hand.

"I do not see a problem nor do I consider your reason for the request valid, don't you think Shisui?" Fugaku answered coolly.

Shisui snickered and replied, "I don't see a problem either."

"Good. Now with that settled, why don't you bring Sakura home to the mansion, not your apartment? It is safer there and surely your mother will be there to help you two settle." Fugaku said as he returned to his work.

Itachi ushered Sakura out from the office after he gave a nod to his father. Sakura wanted to argue that it was alright if she stayed at Itachi's apartment but wasn't given the chance.

"So," Shisui started. Itachi knew his cousin well enough to know that he won't let him live it through. "Since when have you two been dating? I guess that's the reason why Sasuke never made any moves on Sakura."

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. Itachi couldn't have agreed with Sakura more. He continued leading her back towards the elevators while guiding her with his hand on the small of her back.

"It matters not how long we have been dating. What matters more is finally apprehending the serial killer who has killed several women and is threatening Sakura, my Sakura. And since father refused to take me off this case, I expect a report from you in three hours."

XxXxXx

Mikoto sat in the living room, anxiously waiting for Itachi and Sakura to arrive. Fugaku had called and told her everything. It was bittersweet.

When she heard Itachi's car pull upon the driveway, she jumped up and rushed to open the door. Once the door was opened, she saw Itachi assisting Sakura out of the car, with her duffel bag on his other arm.

Mikoto rushed forward and engulfed Sakura in a tight, warm, motherly hug. She then broke off and cupped her cheeks. "Are you alright, my dear? I was so worried." She hugged Sakura again.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine, Mikoto-san. Thank you. I'm just a little…disturbed with what is happening."

Mikoto ushered them in and settled for some tea and cake, strawberry and chocolate truffle case, Sakura's favorite.

Itachi held Sakura's hand under the table, trying to help calm her nerves more. She squeezed his hand back.

"I'm glad you are staying here, my dear. I prepared the room next to Itachi's for you." Mikoto said as she poured some tea and gave some to her son and his beloved.

Itachi frowned a little. He knew his mother well enough to know that his mother wasn't just relieved that Sakura was ok. He knew that with this set up, it wouldn't be long when Mikoto would be asking them when they plan on getting married, especially when she could expect grandkids.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san. I know it was rather urgent. I, well, Itachi and I initially expected I'd move in with him at his apartment until this is over."

"Nonsense," Mikoto dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I don't want my future daughter-in-law to be left alone at Itachi's apartment while he goes to work and that psycho is still out there."

Sakura immediately reddened. Itachi inwardly groaned but never letting it register on his face. He simply gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Please refrain from embarrassing my girl friend too much, 'ka-san. I doubt having a level of extremes in emotion is good. She just experienced having a terrible thing."

"Oh hush, Itachi. I'm never going to do anything that would put Sakura in a precarious situation. Anyway, your father said that he decided to postpone the family reunion to next week in lieu of what is happening. We also will expect, you, Sakura, to be there."

After a quick glance at Itachi, Sakura turned back to Mikoto and answered, "Alright. I think I can convince Shishou to let me off early or not come to duty."

"Excellent! I'll take you shopping this weekend for the perfect dress."

Before Sakura answered, Itachi spoke, "I will accompany both of you. It is unwise if I let you go alone."

Sakura smiled in understanding as Mikoto said, "That would be wonderful. At least you will like what Sakura wears although it will no longer be a surprise."

XxXxXx

"Otouto, I'll be back later. Please keep an eye on Sakura for me." Itachi said before preparing to leave. "There has been another one. Do not go out or if you must, never leave Sasuke's side." He whispered into Sakura's ear as he crushed her to him.

When Itachi left, Sakura sank on the couch, Sasuke sat beside her.

"It's about time you told someone else about your relationship with aniki, although I wish the circumstances were a little different."

Sakura leaned back and closed her eyes. "I have nothing against revealing but I really, really hoped that the circumstances weren't like this."

"Hn." Sasuke answered, settling on the couch himself.

A moment of silence passed between them. Usually the silence that they find themselves in didn't bother Sakura. She usually welcomed it. She actually loved it and had been a part of the quality time she had with both the Uchiha brothers. But this particular moment wasn't like the others. It actually bothered her.

"Hey Sasuke,"

Sasuke simply opened an eye and looked at her. He could feel her anxiety so he remained silent and waited for her to speak.

"Tell me something…why do you think he let me go last night?"

The question took Sasuke by surprise although he didn't show it. He studied her. She was calm on the outside but he could tell the tinge of fear in her voice.

"He was there, Sasuke, and so was I. He saw me enter and gather my stuff. Still, he did nothing to me but leave a message in the most horrible way. In a way, I think that I'm not really or should I say I don't fit his 'preferred' victims. But then it feels like…he has something else in store…like…he's playing with me."

"Have you talked with aniki about this?"

He got his answer when Sakura didn't reply. She suddenly smiled and grabbed his hand. She was urging him up.

"Come on. I doubt that Itachi is going to be finished before dinner and knowing you and Naruto, you guys are running low on supplies. Accompany me to the store for awhile. I'll make dinner, including dessert."

"You do know that I don't like sweets, right?"

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Fine. I'll think of something just for your taste. I swear…one of these days I'll find a way to make tomatoes a dessert, maybe tomato ice cream just to make you quit being a big baby about dessert."

XxXxXx

"What are you thinking, Itachi?" Shisui asked as he watched his younger cousin take in the latest crime scene.

"He's getting more aggressive. From this murder to the last, there isn't even 24 hours yet. His previous pattern is five days to two weeks." Itachi answered. Inwardly, he was trying to get his emotions and rage under control. This was a direct assault to his beloved as the killer had left another message for her.

"It is only a matter of time when I come for you, Sakura, and make you mine forever."

This only thing keeping him sane enough for his job was the fact that he had left Sakura in the hands on his brother. He knew Sasuke would do anything to protect her.

Itachi took out his cell phone and hit Sakura's phone number on speed dial. The rings held Itachi on edge. It was only when he heard her voice on the other end that made him inwardly sigh in relief.

"Sakura, where are you? Why do I hear people on the background?"

"Sasuke and I are at the counter paying for a few grocery items then we will be heading back to his place." Sakura answered. She could tell there was something wrong based on Itachi's voice. She stopped herself from asking why. She already knew there has been a development and she didn't need Itachi to say that it was something really bad.

"Could you put my brother on?"

Sakura passed the phone to Sasuke as she paid for the groceries.

"Aniki." Sasuke answered as he kept an eye out for Sakura.

"Otouto, I want you to not only watch Sakura. I want you to discretely watch anyone who might be watching or looking at her longer than necessary. Be careful. And as much as possible, don't tell Sakura. I will tell her when I see fit."

"Alright aniki. At least have dessert at my place. Sakura insists on making dessert."

"Hey I heard that. Quit insinuating anything, Sasuke. I told you I'll find a way to make tomatoes a dessert so quit whining."

Both Uchihas smirked at hearing her comment. Truth be told, Sasuke had nothing against dessert as long as it was his mother or Sakura who made it. It wasn't something he would tell her soon. He liked teasing her a bit.

"Tell her I'll have dessert there. It's always a pleasure watch her get you to eat anything."

"Shut up, aniki. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the one making her do it to rile me up."

Itachi smirked again and ended the call.

XxXxXx

It was almost dinner time when Naruto arrived at the apartment with Hinata. Sakura was making dinner so Hinata left the men be and walked to the kitchen to help out.

For the first time, Naruto wasn't being obnoxious. For once, he was silent and serious as he sat across Sasuke. He and Hinata heard about what happened from Ino who was told by Shikamaru. Their group decided to keep quiet about it. Even Ino hadn't told another after she had told Hinata and Naruto. They knew it was best if only a few knew of the truth.

"Last night-" Naruto started.

Sasuke knew his best friend's thoughts were. "She's alive, dobe, so it is best if we don't think of 'what ifs' because we both knew the possible outcome to that."

Naruto kept his mouth shut. He clenched his fists. He knew Sasuke was right. He smirked. "So, does this mean you're finally going to ask Sakura-chan out?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave him a flat look. "No."

"Why not?"

"That is because she is involved with me." Itachi's voice came from the door before Sasuke could reply. Both men watched the elder Uchiha close the door and remove his coat.

Itachi headed towards the couch and said, "She's been mine for a very long time. Now, if you both will excuse me, I will let her know I'm here."

As Itachi disappeared to the kitchen, Naruto whistled and commented, "That brother of yours sure is possessive."

"That's because Aniki and Sakura really belong to each other. He is as much devoted to her as she is to him. When I learned about the relationship, I've had no problems with it."

"That sure he's going to treat her right, huh?"

"Hn."

"Damn. Itachi? Sakura-chan chose one hell of a guy. I can't even beat him up!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

XxXxXx

Sakura was busy mixing the batter for the cashew caramel tarts for dessert. It was one of Naruto's favorites while it wasn't too sweet for Sasuke. She was waiting for the chicken to slowly cook through boiling before she would roast it and use the stock for the vegetables and added flavor for the rice. Hinata was busy chopping the vegetables while engaging Sakura with light conversation, Hinata noticed Itachi walking towards Sakura and motioned for her to be quiet. Hinata only smiled and continued what she was doing.

Sakura hadn't noticed Itachi come until she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, making her jump and pull her against a strong chest. Itachi tightened his grip when he felt her jump before he laid his chin on her shoulder. He felt her relax when she realized that it was him.

Hinata saw it fit to give them some privacy and quietly exited the kitchen.

"Itachi," Sakura said. "I wasn't expecting you this early."

"We decided it best if I headed home." Itachi replied. He was careful with his words because he knew Sakura would catch on.

Sakura stopped what she was doing and slightly turned to look at Itachi. As usual, she found his expression stoic. "Is something the matter, koibito?"

Itachi turned her in his arms and rested his forehead on hers. "We will have to talk about something later." He then gave her a chaste kiss to temporarily pacify her fears before continuing, "In the meantime, let me help you with dinner."

XxXxXx

The ride back to the Uchiha estate was wrapped with tension filled silence. Itachi's words during dinner had been clear…_he's watching._ Itachi suggested that Naruto should stay with Hinata until her parents arrive while Sasuke stay at the estate as their father's instructions.

Itachi took out his cell and pressed a speed dial. "Yougo on ahead. Tell father that Sakura and I will follow shortly."

Itachi then pulled over the side of the road while Sakura looked at him inquiringly. They saw Sasuke pass them and disappear down the road.

"He is targeting you, koi." Itachi said.

Sakura wasn't sure how to answer. She could only watch as Itachi made eye contact. Her throat was suddenly unbearably dry.

"I've already talked with Tsunade-san and she understands. She will not expect you until your safety is established 100%. From now on, I am not leaving your side. I took sole responsibility of your safety."

Sakura noticed his gaze soften as he gently caressed her cheek. "You are mine, koi, and I'm not going to let him have you, much less, hurt you."

Sakura leaned on his palm and answered, "It's wonderful to know that you won't let me go because I'm not giving you up either. I trust you with my life, koibito, just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Itachi pulled her to him. "Marry me, koi. Marry me." He could feel her stiffen against him. Itachi only tightened his hold on her. He then felt her arms wrap around his torso, embracing him and pulling him closer to her.

"Yes, Itachi. I wish to marry you." She whispered back.

Itachi lifted her chin and didn't hesitate to engulf her lips with his. Sakura could feel all the love he had for her as she poured all her passion for him as well.

"Come. They might be wondering where we disappeared to."

XxXxXx

"Are we telling them tonight?" Sakura asked as she fingered the ring that now adorned her left hand while Itachi parked the car.

"We will tell them whenever you are ready, koi. I understand your reservations regarding my mother's nagging of wanting to have grandchildren."

Sakura couldn't help but blush with Itachi's answer. Itachi smirked as he noticed her reaction from the corner of his eyes. Just to tease her a bit more, he faced her. He took her hands and met her eyes. "As much as I share your reservations regarding my mother, it doesn't mean that I don't entertain the thought of having children with you."

Sakura could feel her face heat up more. The intensity of emotion and seriousness that Itachi gave her left Sakura to try and scramble for words to reply but failed. She watched him give her a breathtaking smile. He leaned closer to her and just as his lips were to touch hers, he whispered, "Although, my love, they will notice the ring so we won't really need to tell them, only confirm and now that I have you as my fiancée, I am not ashamed to tell you that I've always dreamt of having a family with you." He kept her gaze before continuing, "But I will not force you into anything if you are not ready." He closed the distance between them again.

When they pulled away from each other, Sakura cupped his cheek with her palm. "It seems to me that we share the same dream. You will be a great father. And yes you are right," Sakura giggled before continuing, "They will know once they see the ring but I want to be able to tell them the good news, especially since Mikoto-san is like a mother to me. Besides, I doubt I will feel the pressure by myself. You're in this too and I won't be letting you forget any time soon. Wait scratch that – I won't let you forget. Period."

Itachi smirked and gave her a chaste kiss. As he broke from Sakura, he thought a saw a shadow from the corner of his eyes, behind her. He quickly came on alert and looked. Sakura noticed the sudden change in Itachi but before she could ask him what was wrong, his fingers grasped his gun and said as he moved to exit the car, "Stay inside the car, Sakura. Lock the doors once I get out."

Sakura didn't really like the idea of Itachi out there on his own when it was potentially dangerous. She wanted to go out there and probably give him cover. But she knew that she was more of a hindrance than help at the moment. It was an idea she appalled and was a very bitter pill to swallow. She would have to ask Itachi to at least teach her some basics of self defense. In the meantime, she followed his instructions and hoped that it was nothing and he wouldn't get hurt.

She could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest. She felt this fear slowly envelop her being. It started to get suffocating, especially when thoughts of Itachi being in danger because of some serial killer/stalker trying to get her. She almost jumped when a sudden knock resounded by the car door beside her. She turned and was relieved when she saw Itachi. Without another thought, she unlocked it and got out, rushing to Itachi's waiting arms.

"Let's get inside. It is safer there." Itachi whispered. Sakura could do nothing but nod.

XxXxXx

Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke were in the living room when Itachi and Sakura entered the house. Since the revelation of their relationship, Itachi wasn't reserve in showing everybody just how he felt about Sakura. Itachi never let go of Sakura's hand even after they greeted his family.

After Mikoto stepped back from giving Sakura a welcome hug, Sakura smiled at the older woman and simply raised her left hand. Once Mikoto saw the engagement ring on the younger girl's finger, she couldn't help but squeal her delight and launched herself to engulf her eldest son and his bride-to-be.

"Finally! Congratulations! I finally have a daughter and sooner or later a grandchild or two running around!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Sakura couldn't help but blush and step towards Itachi more. Itachi tightened his grip on her hand, which Sakura squeezed back. Sasuke grinned at his brother and hugged Sakura. He whispered, "Welcome to the family."

Fugaku also congratulated the couple. "This is indeed wonderful news." He commented as he looked at the couple seated at the couch next to each other. "This is all the more reason why we should deal with that murderer sooner. I trust that Itachi had already told you about the latest developments, Sakura?"

Sakura bit onto her bottom lip and gave a nod. "I still do not understand why me. I mean, he was there in my apartment. He knew I was there. _He _was there, watching me. He killed my roommate, let me go and now is hunting me. I just want to know why." She tried her all to keep her voice even and not let the fear seep through. Her attempt was futile though because Itachi and Sasuke knew her enough to know even the minute quiver in her voice.

"He's not going to get you, Sakura. As for the why, we still do not know." Itachi replied. He pulled her towards him. Sakura found herself against his strong chest and felt him give her a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Try not to worry too much, koi. I told you that I will not leave your side." Sakura closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, letting his strength and warmth envelop her. She gave him a nod but couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes.

Mikoto looked at her husband and said, "Sakura does have point, dear." Fugaku met his wife's gaze. "This man's behavior does sound suspicious even for criminal standards. I thank all the kamis that Sakura is here safe right now but it is rather unusual. He doesn't harm her when he had the greatest opportunity but now he wants to hurt her."

"Sakura," Fugaku said after he contemplated on Mikoto's words for awhile, "Can you think of any person you have encountered lately that stands out? Someone who is out of the ordinary, in behavior, especially in how he treats you."

Sakura tried to think of someone. Did she know him? Did she know the serial killer? "Aside from Naruto and Sasuke, the only other people that I mostly spend my time with are Itachi, Ayame, Ino and Tsunade-shishou. I attend class and go to the hospital. Nothing has cha- oh God! It can't be that guy, can it?"

Itachi tightened his hold on Sakura's hand. She didn't seem to notice. "What guy?"

"Ayame…she said…I mean…she met this guy. She said that he was a little weird. I never talked to him but I will admit he is weird. I don't know…he just gives this aura that there's something wrong. I warned her about him. It couldn't be him, right?"

Sakura wasn't looking at him. She seemed to be caught in her memories. Itachi grasped her shoulder and firmly, but gently, called out to her, "Sakura," He waited for her to have eye contact with him. "Who are you talking about? What guy?"

"I don't know his name. But I saw him a couple of times at the coffee shop where Ayame works. He was delivering some stuff. I'm not sure if it was only coffee or with other ingredients. Ayame never said anything and I never asked. He gave me the creeps. I remember him watching Ayame. I sat at the booth where we usually sit and Ayame came over. That was when I noticed he was watching her through the open door by the back. I wasn't sure at first. But when she went to get my order, I noticed his glance followed her everywhere before it landed on me for a split second." Sakura could feel chills run up and down her body. How could she have been stupid? How could she have not listened to the warning bells that were going off inside her head? How could she have not told Itachi?

"You said you saw him a couple of times." Itachi clarified.

Sakura nodded her head. "It was always the same. He delivered stuff and would always watch Ayame. I warned her. She said she felt it too and always made sure she was working the floor whenever he delivered. Aside from that, she never mentioned anything about him."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Sakura was quiet for awhile. She tried to settle her nerves and at the same time regain the memory Itachi was asking about. Itachi watched her, waiting for her patiently. He saw how her eyes widened and felt her stiffen. "T-two days ago…" Her voice rang loud and clear.

Fugaku didn't waste a single beat as he made a call. "Shishui, get Sai and come to the mansion." Fugaku then turned to his soon to be daughter-in-law and then towards his eldest son. "I'm sorry but I will have to put you under a little pressure. Sakura, I need you to work with one of our sketch artists. I will take care of the rest."

Sakura nodded and offered a small smile. She leaned her forehead on Itachi's shoulder. Sasuke sat next to Sakura and took one of her hands and gave it a squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine, Sakura." He offered. He felt her squeeze his hand back. Sasuke then looked at his brother and gave a nod. "Aniki, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Itachi seemed reluctant but he felt Sakura shift against him. He looked down and she smiled back. "It's ok. I need to get it together before Shishui and the sketch artist arrives. I think I'll freshen up a bit."

Itachi nodded. "I'll get you when they arrive."

XxXxXx

Sakura walked towards the room she was given. It was a room right beside Itachi's. She leaned back on the door once it was closed. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. She opened her eyes and her gaze fell towards the bed. She then noticed that there seemed to be a note on top of her pillow. Curious, Sakura strode towards it and took the folded note in her hand. An eyebrow rose as her curiosity peaked. She opened it.

'**Found you'**

It was all it said but chills ran down her spine. She didn't even have time to gasp or scream as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and a hunter's knife was being held by her throat. Fear washed over her in waves.

"You are the most challenging female that I could ever get. But it makes the hunt that much more fun." He whispered to her.

Sakura was on the verge of panic. She knew that she wouldn't be able to overpower such a man like him. She knew that she had to be smart with her actions or she was going to die.

_Itachi! _Her entire being screamed for him. She knew that with her currently predicament, hewasn't going to hear her. It gave her the determination to fight. She wasn't going to die there. She was not going to allow the man who had her kill her. She was going to be Itachi's wife. She wanted a long life with him and she was going to fight for that.

With all her might, she gutted the man behind her using her elbows. It took him by surprise and it winded him, loosening his grip on her. Sakura didn't have to think twice as she used the opportunity to get away from his grasp and run towards the door. She nearly made it but was violently pulled back by her hair. She kept the hand holding the knife within her vision and ignored all other pain.

They continued struggling and eventually fell on the floor with the man on top of her, holding a hand over her mouth while the other was holding the knife above, ready to strike.

As the knife was being slowly being lowered to stab her, she raised both hands to stop the man's arm. She placed all her strength to fight the downward strength the man was putting towards her. She also tried to angle it away from her but the man was just too strong. It slowly penetrated by her shoulder.

The pain was excruciating and it registered in her eyes. The man with blond hair saw it and took delight in Sakura's fear and pain. Just as slowly, he extracted his knife from her and prepared to stab again. He didn't expect though for Sakura to bit on his hand hard causing him to retract his hand.

"ITACHI!"

XxXxXx

Itachi followed Sasuke by the hallway. Sasuke stopped and looked back at his brother. Itachi didn't say anything as he waited for his younger brother to say whatever it is he wanted.

"Aniki, I wanted to apologize for not being there with her at her apartment last night. I should have been there."

Itachi stepped forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "There is no need for the apology, Sasuke. You did not know and neither did Sakura. She is alive and that is what matters now."

Sasuke nodded. "She is strong, Aniki. I know that she will get through this. I also know that you are going to take care of her." Itachi nodded and offered a small smirk. "I think I know who Sakura is referring to."

Sasuke watched his brother's demeanor immediately change. "Explain." It was the only thing Itachi told his brother.

"What Sakura said, everything she observed, I saw it too. Hyuuga Neji and I noticed it when we met up with Sakura and Hinata at the café. Ever since, I made sure that Sakura didn't go there alone. I also talked to Ayame about it. Everything Sakura said, it was all Ayame told me too. Neji and I didn't feel right about it so did some investigation. He is known as Deidara. He is a delivery man. He delivers all kinds of stuff, from food to industrial items, as long as it is within Tokyo. He works at the Akihabara Delivery Services, a company which caters to delivering almost anything from point A to point B. He is assigned to Tokyo. He is eccentric and is known by co-workers as having a hobby of molding clay, loves art but aside from that from what we could tell, his background is clean. No prior offences or anything."

"You did good, Otouto." Itachi praised. "We will look more closely into this. The information you both gathered is very helpful. Thank you."

"ITACHI!" Both brothers froze upon hearing Sakura's scream. Without another thought, both ran towards the guest room Sakura was staying, while Itachi took out his gun.

XxXxXx

Sakura struggled and her eyes widened as she realized that he was overpowering her again and the knife was inches from her heart. She saw nothing but coldness in the man's eyes. She felt tears escape from her eyes. She never noticed the door open or when Itachi made the shot.

Itachi's blood ran cold when he heard his beloved's scream. He threw the door open and when she saw that Deidara was about to take away the love of his life, Itachi aimed and shot without hesitation. To see Sakura in tears and blood pulling around her was something Itachi never wanted to see. It was enough to blacken his eyes and kill without remorse.

Sakura felt time stop when the bullet entered one side of the man's head. She couldn't even scream as his blood spurted at her or when his dead weight fell on top of her. Fear and adrenalin in her system, she pushed the hand with the knife away and pushed him off her while she quickly scooted away, still not noticing who was at the door. Her eyes never left the now dead man as he breathing quickened a bit and the entirety of the events and fear came crashing all around her.

Itachi dropped the gun while Sasuke stood by the door, slightly frozen. The scene he was witnessing was something that hit him hard. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would witness something like that happen to someone he greatly cared about, someone who he would call sister soon.

Itachi ran and gathered Sakura in his arms. Sakura was still in a daze. "Sakura, I'm here. Shh. I'm here, koi. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"Itachi," Sakura whispered softly as tears kept rushing down her eyes. Her shaking arms slowly wrapped around him. "Koibito, he-"

His grip on her tightened as he unconsciously closed his eyes and breathed her scent. He had almost lost her. He wanted to reassure himself that he was not too late. He was reluctant to release her from his arms.

It wasn't long before Fugaku and Mikoto ran towards the door's opening. Mikoto gasped and her hand flew to her lips. Fugaku clenched his teeth.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice came, snapping all three other Uchihas back to reality, "Get the car." Itachi faced them with him carrying Sakura bridal style and her one hand clinging to Itachi for dear life and the other on her shoulder.

Sasuke ran while Itachi walked out the door, careful to not jolt Sakura and cause her more harm.

"Mikoto, go with them to the hospital, dear. I will take care of matters here." Fugaku said. His wife only nodded as she rushed to follow her children.

THE END

Ok, since it is my first time writing for this anime, I'm still adjusting on how to write in this style. I tried to stay faithful to all characters but I tweeked them a bit since I changed them from the original storyline. But I honestly tried to stay in context to who each character really is. Plus, I'm not really used to one-shots. I have a couple of one-shots here in this site but I'm not really used to writing it all in one chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think by dropping a review. Thanks.

Oh! And epilogue is still subject to debate hehe I have something in mind but I don't know if I should pursue it.

Michiko


	2. Epilogue

**Woah! I never would have thought that I would get the response that I got for the story. I decided that I would put up an epilogue. I won't comment much and tell you what to expect but I will say that I'm going to tie up loose ends. :D**

**Michiko**

**Hey! Before I forget, a big shout out to the following:**

**REVIEWED: **angel897, couples lover, Ell-002, ItaSaku1, Lemonpop, minniemousemom, trebleclefgirl

**ADDED TO FAVS: **Aerith102, alichaSxS, cartoongal11, CeriseSkies, Crystal Butterfly 92, ItaSaku1, LivieLi, Lloigor, NoTengoUnNombre, Rima's Blood

**ADDED TO STORY ALERT: **Ell-002, s87griffin

**EPILOGUE**

Sakura found herself in a private hospital room. From what she could tell earlier when she opened her eyes for a bit, she was placed in a room fit for powerful, important people, with no regards to expenses. She subconsciously attributed it to the fact that she was a soon-to-be Uchiha bride. Thinking along those lines, she knew that she wasn't just an ordinary Uchiha bride. She was going to be the heir's wife, meaning that she was now in a position where her new family wasn't going to hold back on expenses, especially with regards to her health.

As consciousness slowly returned to her, so did the memories of the past hours. From being totally thrilled that her long-time lover had proposed to her to almost losing her life in her fiance's familial house, Sakura couldn't stop the chill that ran down her spine. She could remember being stabbed. She felt the blade penetrate her body. She could feel the panic set in as she thought that she wasn't going to live through it. It didn't immediately register that she was saved the moment Itachi shot the crazed man in the head. It took a moment to feel that man's blood and dead body over her.

When she realized that Itachi was at her side and took her in his arms, she wasn't registering what he was saying. She could see his worried face, his moving mouth but she understood nothing. The mad drive towards the hospital and the immediate treatment she got all flashed past her as her vision finally turned black.

Itachi had never left Sakura's side. He refused to go home after visiting hours passed. Tsunade understood and allowed him to stay with Sakura. His family had promised to be back in the morning. His father had told him that he would see to the investigation personally, especially how the man was able to break-in at their supposedly secured house.

His eyes never left her form as he gripped her hand tightly. The only time he had left her side was when he escorted all of Sakura's visitors to the door when visiting hours were over. As he sat there, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He had almost failed. He had almost lost her. The feeling was overwhelming. He was angry at himself for allowing her to get hurt. If he hadn't killed the man already, he had no reserve whatsoever in torturing the man until he passed for daring to touch what was his.

His musing was brought to an end when he noticed that Sakura began to stir. He immediately straightened and leaned towards the bed. "Sakura,"

It took awhile for her eyes to adjust. Upon hearing a very endearing voice, Sakura turned to her side and smiled when she realized it was Itachi. She reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. "Koi," Her soft, coarse whisper rang loud and clear. Without missing a beat, she found herself engulfed in Itachi's strong arms. He held on to her like his life depended on it. The thought of losing her and now having her within his protective arms was simply too much. For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to be vulnerable. He would only do that to his other half, his Sakura. He wasn't the Uchiha heir or the prodigy around her. No, he was simply Itachi; the man who almost lost his love, the man who wouldn't be able to love another unless that person was a product of his and Sakura's love, the man who was nearly broken when he saw Deidara slowly killing Sakura.

Sakura understood. She allowed him to hold her as she slowly wrapped her arms around his slightly trembling form. She rested her head next to his, burying her face in his hair and letting his scent engulf her. She felt his tears. She felt what he was feeling because in all honesty, those were her feelings too. But this time, she wanted to be strong for her beloved. She would be his anchor so bid herself to hold back her tears. Something in her shifted at that moment and it felt as if her heart would simply burst. She knew he would never let another see him breakdown and for him to do so with her, she knew that he had accepted her in a much more intimate level than she had thought.

Words were not spoken. They weren't needed. They understood. It was enough.

After Sakura felt Itachi's emotion shift back to slightly normal, she whispered, "I love you, Itachi. And thank you for saving my life." She felt him tighten his hold before lifting his head to hold her gaze. She stopped him from speaking and offered him a breathtaking smile. She wiped the traces of tears that were left and held his gaze, "I love you."

Itachi then pulled her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, filled with much passion and love. _I love you too. _His message was loud and clear.

"Did they say when I could go home?"

"Tomorrow. I'm taking you home tomorrow."

Sakura smiled and leaned into him again. She closed her eyes and willed all the happiness to surround them. She felt the sting of her injury but she chose not to let it get to her.

"I was thinking if you'd consider moving in with me, while we look for a house of our own." Itachi felt Sakura stiffen for a moment. He simply tightened his embrace but still mindful of her injury.

"I'd love that, Itachi. Besides, I doubt it if I will ever feel safe in my apartment again. I'd rather move in with you permanently." She whispered back. She then felt him nod in response.

Silence enveloped them for awhile before Itachi broke it and said, "Father is handling the case. He is much displeased that this happened, especially having his house broken into. He is very much livid, I should say."

"It is understandable, love. I can understand the sentiment of having a complete stranger enter your home and do terrible things. But to tell you the truth, I'm relieved. I don't want to sound such a terrible person but-"

"Shh. You are not a terrible person. After what you went through, it is understandable."

Sakura leaned back a little to look at Itachi in the eyes. "How about you, my love? How are you feeling about all of this? I know that killing a person is never easy."

Itachi held her hands tight, not breaking eye contact. "His death will always be in my hands but I do not regret it. I would rather it be this way than live with the fact that I have failed to save you." Sakura gave his hands a squeeze. Her eyes showed her understanding.

XxXxXx

Fugaku stood in front of his clan, about to start the family reunion. By his side were Itachi and Sasuke. Mikoto was with Sakura.

"Welcome. I postponed this reunion because I did not wish to have the celebration without the presence of a very special young lady." Murmurs started to erupt among the crowd. "Itachi, heir to the clan, has finally found his betrothed." Shock, gasps, and smiled spread through the people. As if on cue, Mikoto led Sakura out.

Mikoto was smiling and gently encouraging her soon-to-be daughter-in-law, to fight away her nerves. She knew that meeting the family was very daunting.

When Itachi saw Sakura, his breath was caught in his throat. She was wearing a pure white kimono with cherry blossom delicately printed on it. Her obi was blood red with a pure gold cord that tied it together. Her rosette colored hair was let down, straight and long, like a princess during the Heion period. She wore light make-up which accentuated her emerald eyes. Her natural glow made her look all the more beautiful. Itachi stepped forward and offered his hand. Sakura smiled and took his hand without hesitation. He kissed her hand before wrapping an arm around her waist and led her to where Fugaku stood.

Mikoto made her way towards her husband. The rest of the family took in Sakura's looks and nods were given.

"May I present to you, Haruno Sakura, my intended." Itachi said. Sakura bowed a bit and followed Itachi's introduction with 'a pleasure to meet all of you'.

XxXxXx

That night, Sakura laid in their bed, waiting for Itachi. She was almost asleep when she felt the bed dip and Itachi's warmth surrounded her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Itachi gathered her in his arms and laid down. Sakura made herself more comfortable. Itachi started running his hand through Sakura's hair, while the other was wrapped around her waist.

"His name is Deidara. As you already know, he worked as a delivery man. He was an eccentric artist. He truly was a sick man. He stalked a lot of women, learning their schedules and such before making contact. His initial target was your roommate. It seemed that he did not expect her to have a roommate when he chose her. We will probably never know the real reason why he did not attack you that night together with Ayame-san but I believe it is safe to say that he enjoys the kill. He broke in through the basement. Father said that it was probably during the afternoon when Mother left to buy some groceries or when she was tending the garden. But it was definitely after we came and you have already settled in the room." Itachi explained.

Sakura gave a sigh. "Thank you for telling me. Perhaps now we can put it behind us."

Itachi didn't say anything as he just tightened his hold and continued stroking her hair.

"Tsunade-shishou said that I won't be able to operate with my injury so I'm stuck working the floor and the wards. This morning, before I left to meet your mother, she sort of extended that for a few months so I am going to finish my academics and exams earlier than scheduled and she said I'll just complete my duty hours after."

"Why? Did your injury worsen?" Itachi tilted her chin to be able to look into her eyes. Worry was written all over his eyes.

"No. It did not. But we did find something." Itachi didn't reply. She knew he was waiting for her to continue. "Itachi, how do you feel about getting married next month?"

"It is fine although you are avoiding the subject."

"On the contrary, koibito, I am not. I wish not to deliver this baby out of wedlock and I'm pretty much sure-" Itachi's lips met her own with a fierce, passionate kiss that left her breathless. "-you feel the same."

Itachi gave her a radiant smile that he rarely ever gave. It was one of pure happiness and contentment that it left her heart beating faster. She smiled back.

"Tsunade-shishou is sworn to secrecy. She's not going to say anything. So I figured we just get married next month and then keep this our little secret, even for awhile. I'll leave it to you when you feel we can tell the others but I'd rather after we are married."

Itachi shifted and trapped Sakura under him. As he hovered above her, he said, "I will honor your wishes." He then kissed her. "You will tell me when you are expected to have another examination. I wish to accompany you."

"Of course."

"How far along are you?"

"About 9 weeks. It seems that your mother's dream is about to come true, not to mention what we have talked about a week ago."

Itachi's eyes then gleamed with mischief. "When was this child conceived, Sakura?"

On cue, Sakura's cheeks reddened. She turned her gaze to the side and said, "I don't know."

Itachi kissed her lips and trailed to her neck. "It is not nice to lie, koi."

Sakura reddened as she fought back a moan as Itachi continued to lavish her wish kisses. "I-it was my birthday…that weekend where you took me to that beach house."

"Aa," Itachi replied as he hovered over her again and kissed her full on the lips. "It was a good time to conceive." He watched as she reddened some more beneath him. He then proceeded to love her throughout the night.

FIN

Ok, I know it's like fluffy and a little…well…anyway…I wanted it to turn out that way to kinda ease off the tension from the last chapter. I think I placed to much there so just to level off the elements, I made it like this. Hehe. Although I must say that I think this will be the last time I'm going to attempt a one-shot. Hehe. I think we would all appreciate it more if I reverted to my real writing style and draw out the entire story than sort of compact it in a small chapter. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading. I might just write in this anime and pairing again. What do you think?

Michiko


End file.
